


【云肖飞车】撩拨 09

by ayggggggg



Category: sp - Fandom, 云肖飞车 - Fandom, 阿云嘎×肖战
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:35:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22771096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayggggggg/pseuds/ayggggggg
Summary: 阿云嘎×肖战，双箭头，云肖飞车最近有些上头散装短篇，没有主线剧情想写啥写啥，任性。中间会穿插一些轻微sp成分，可自行百度查询，不喜勿入！！！不喜勿入！！！不喜勿入！！！🚦🚦🚦重要的事情说三遍主要是甜甜的宠，看嘎嘎在线宠战战。果然谈恋爱真香————————————————————撩撩战上线，撩完就跑真刺激，在挨c的边缘疯狂试探
Kudos: 4





	【云肖飞车】撩拨 09

**Author's Note:**

> 阿云嘎×肖战，双箭头，云肖飞车最近有些上头
> 
> 散装短篇，没有主线剧情想写啥写啥，任性。
> 
> 中间会穿插一些轻微sp成分，可自行百度查询，不喜勿入！！！不喜勿入！！！不喜勿入！！！🚦🚦🚦重要的事情说三遍
> 
> 主要是甜甜的宠，看嘎嘎在线宠战战。
> 
> 果然谈恋爱真香  
> ————————————————————  
> 撩撩战上线，撩完就跑真刺激，在挨c的边缘疯狂试探

阿云嘎×肖战，双箭头，云肖飞车最近有些上头

散装短篇，没有主线剧情想写啥写啥，任性。

中间会穿插一些轻微sp成分，可自行百度查询，不喜勿入！！！不喜勿入！！！不喜勿入！！！🚦🚦🚦重要的事情说三遍

主要是甜甜的宠，看嘎嘎在线宠战战。

果然谈恋爱真香  
————————————————————  
撩撩战上线，撩完就跑真刺激，在挨c的边缘疯狂试探  
—————————————————————  
自从两人确立了关系之后阿云嘎就发现了肖战的另外一面，在这个柔善温和的外表下一颗“腹黑浪荡”的心。

每每是把阿云嘎撩拨的面红耳赤还在那边沾沾自喜，但只要是阿云嘎终于是忍不下去想要“还手”，肖战就会飞快的逃离“案发现场”速度之快就像是兔子叫了狼一样。这种不上不下的滋味让阿云嘎即是无奈却又甘之若饴。

风水轮流转，天道好轮回。前几天刚被肖战埋怨是“扫弟机”的阿云嘎正郁闷的坐在酒店，筷子有一下没一下的拨弄着碗里的方便面。

阿云嘎和肖战已经好几天没有见面，两人都是忙的连短信几乎都没有时间发，正好东方卫视联系了两人参加跨年盛典才有了见面相处的时间。可还没等阿云嘎上手亲亲抱抱以缓解这几天的思念之情肖战就被他的好兄弟们一个电话叫走了。

“嘎子哥，自己煮面吃吧乖。”肖战登上鞋回头看了一眼站在床边一脸不高兴的看着自己的的阿云嘎，肖战忍住笑意冲着阿云嘎挑了一下眉头。

望着蹦蹦跳跳出门的肖战，阿云嘎觉得就像是到嘴边的肉飞了一样难受的要命，泄了气一样坐在穿上抱着胡萝卜的抱着狠狠揉搓了一通发泄心中的不满。

“砰砰砰。”敲门声忽然想起，阿云嘎眼神一亮急忙跑到门口开门甚至都忘记放下手中抱着的胡萝卜抱枕，果然就看到肖战就站在门口。

“怎么又回来了？忘了什么吗？”阿云嘎问道。

肖战站在玄关外看着阿云嘎也不答话，就在阿云嘎觉得奇怪想要再开口问的时候肖战整个人忽然朝着阿云嘎凑近了上去。阿云嘎本能的反应是站在原地没有后退，紧接着就感觉到一个软软的触感碰在自己唇上，下意识的伸出舌头却发现那两片柔软的唇瓣已经离开，只是舌尖在肖战的上唇勾了一下。

肖战看着呆呆站着的阿云嘎，伸手摸了摸刚刚被阿云嘎的舌头舔到的上唇脸上也是一红。电梯正好来了，肖战转过身去逃命似的跑走了。阿云嘎伸出舌头舔了舔嘴唇嘴角忍不住勾勒出温柔的弧度。

……

肖战回来时已经到了十一点，因为是多年不见的好友正好来了同一个地方说着要聚一聚，因为开心还喝了不少的酒。

阿云嘎虽然心里有些担心这么晚了肖战会不会出事，但还是忍住了没有给肖战打电话，毕竟是一个成年人阿云嘎相信肖战会自己把握好分寸。

开门声响起，阿云嘎起身出去迎，就看到肖战盯着一脸酒精带来的红晕晃晃悠悠的进门然后靠在门框上傻傻的看着自己的笑，也不说话也不进门。

阿云嘎走上前拦住肖战的腰把人抱在怀里，让肖战靠在自己身上，带着无奈又带着怜爱开口：“战战。你这是喝了多少酒啊？”

感受着阿云嘎身上传来的温度和刚洗完澡后沐浴露的清香，是肖战最喜欢的味道。胳膊环上阿云嘎的脖子，整个人都挂在了阿云嘎身上撒娇道：“好多。”肖战打了个嗝。“嘎子，他们都是坏人，灌我酒。”

阿云嘎低着头看着肖战红红的小脸，两人的脸贴的很近高挺的鼻尖几乎要碰在一起，从肖战身上传来的灼热气息带着稍稍的酒气打在阿云嘎脸上，让阿云嘎也觉得脑袋晕晕的像是喝了酒。

“好好，他们都是坏人，战战最乖了，赶紧进来。”阿云嘎忍住被肖战勾起的一丝燥热，一手拦住肖战的腰一手关门把人半托半抱拉进了屋里放在了床上。

刚才还老老实实的肖战感受到阿云嘎松开的手忽然不干了，环着阿云嘎的脖子一把拉向自己。

阿云嘎被拉的一个趔趄身子止不住朝着肖战的方向扑，害怕压着肖战两个手撑在床上以一个极其暧昧的姿势把肖战困在自己身下。

肖战也是被突如其来凑近的阿云嘎吓了一跳身子往后一倒半躺在床上，眨着无辜的大眼睛问到：“嘎子哥，你要干嘛呀？”

阿云嘎看着身下这个罪魁祸首居然还要恶人先告状，再回想起这两天撩完人就跑的“恶劣行径”阿云嘎的“报复”欲望被激发了起来，左手说着肖战的小腿一路摸到大腿内侧，手指勾住肖战的裤口作势要扒下来。

“嘎子哥！别，你要干什么！”肖战一惊伸手拽住裤子。

阿云嘎装作恶狠狠的样子，露出了凶相，一副狼看到肉的样子舔了舔嘴唇笑着说：“战战，这两天玩的挺开心啊，点了火就跑，难道不应该负责吗？”

肖战吓得酒都醒了，一脸讨好的说：“嘿嘿，嘎子哥，那个…那个啥，我错了，我错了还不行吗。”说着手上还不忘紧紧护住自己的裤子。

原本就是想要吓唬一下这两天皮的不轻的小孩儿看到效果显著阿云嘎也就没有再做行动，松开了手站起身。

肖战看着阿云嘎没想真把自己“就地正法”松了一口气，起身坐好。

看着乖乖坐好的肖战阿云嘎噗嗤一笑伸手揉了揉肖战的脑袋说：“好了，快去洗个澡早点儿睡吧，明天还有彩排。”

肖战点点头起身走进洗手间关上了门，看着肖战关上了门阿云嘎转过身看着窗外深吸了一口气压下身下燥热的异样。

“嘎子哥，要不要一起啊。”带着三点色气七分勾引的语气，肖战扒在洗手间门口探出头来。

阿云嘎身子一震忽然感觉下半身一紧，紧接着震天响的关门声从身后传来不等阿云嘎回过神肖战就把门紧紧锁死。

“……cao”


End file.
